Ah la famille!
by Camlia
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Shuichi accepte d'héberger sa cousine Tohru Soma dans l'appartement de Yuki? Crossover Fruit Basket/Gravitation. Chapitre 8 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous! Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Gravitation. un cross-over avec Fruit Basket où cette chère Tohru Honda est la cousine de Shuichi. Elle va devoir s'installer quelques temps chez lui à cause d'un problème de couple. Comment va réagir Yuki? Ce ci est une sorte d'introduction.

ShuichixYuki, TohruxKyo

Ah, la famille !

Chapitre 1 :

Yuki s'allongea. Il commençait en avoir ras la marmite de ses éditeurs qui lui mettaient la pression. Aussi avait-il laissé son ordinateur à Shuichi. Il regarda l'heure : 01h45. Il avait vraiment prit goût. Lui qui passait surtout son temps à écrire des chansons stupides. Il entendit plusieurs exclamations puis des bruits de pas. Shuichi arriva, l'air satisfait.

« Ah, c'est vraiment géniale Internet !

-Si tu le dis, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Pas que ça l'intéressait vraiment, mais il n'avait pas sommeil.

« J'ai retrouvé une cousine éloignée. Elle a 25 ans maintenant. On s'est perdue de vue quand sa mère est morte.

-Ah…

-Mais elle est mariée maintenant. Avec un membre d'une des famille les plus influentes du Japon.

-Tant mieux pour elle.

-Elle a rencontré son mari au lycée. Elle m'a invité la semaine prochaine pour que je le vois. Tu veux venir ?

-Je m'en fous.

-J'ai envie de lui écrire une chanson.

-Après ça, elle ne voudra plus te voir.

-Tu dis encore que mes chansons sont nulles ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as aucun talent.

-Méchant !

-Ta gueule ou tu dors dans le salon. »

Shuichi obéit, se changea et s'allongea près de son amant.

« Si je suis si nul que ça, pourquoi j'ai du succès ?

-Les gens n'ont pas de goûts.

-Valable pour ceux qui achètent tes livres à la noix ! »

Shuichi passa la nuit sur le canapé. Il arriva de mauvaise humeur au studio.

« Encore une dispute ? se moqua gentiment Hiro

-C'est toujours lui qui commence !

-Quel gamin, soupira Suguru.

-On commence ?

-Non ! Je ne chanterais pas tant que Yuki ne m'aura pas fait d'excuse !

-Mais, le CD ?

-Rien à foutre !

-Vraiment Shuichi ? fit une voix suivit d'un bruit de rechargement.

-Monsieur K !

-Alors ? fit K en mettant son pistolet sur la tempe de Shuichi.

-On va chanter… On va tous chanter, bégaya Shuichi.

-Sage décision ! »

* * *

« Mais ce n'est pas que je veux pas ! J'ai quand même le droit de ne pas être prêt.

-C'est bon, je dérange. Tu n'es pas heureux quand je suis avec toi.

-Mais dis pas de conneries !

-Laisse-moi ! »

* * *

« Ah ce K ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! »

Shuichi parlait tout seul dans la rue ce qui attira le regard de plusieurs passants.

« Et puis cet imbécile de Yuki ! Je ne le laisserais pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas excusé ! Non mais ! »

Il pressa le pas et se mit à courir puis à galoper au grand étonnement des gens.

Yuki tapait sur son ordinateur, une cigarette à la bouche. Il sentit le sol vibrer mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre. En effet, Shuichi donna un grand coup dans la porte.

« Des excuses ! J'en veux ! Et je les aurais !

-Tu vas avoir autre chose si tu continues à exploser mes portes.

-Excuse-toi.

-Je m'excuse maintenant tu me fous la paix.

-Tu ne le pensais pas…

-Tu les voulais non ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors, tais-toi andouille. Tiens va faire à manger.

-Nouille aux algues.

-Ca me va » répondit Eiri sans quitter l'ordinateur des yeux.

Shuichi soupira. Il connaissait Yuki mais bon… Il pouvait se montrer un peu plus gentil. Celui-ci entra et mit dans la table. Le silence régna durant toute la soirée. Eiri n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait pas de voir son amant déprimé. Il s'approcha de Shuichi qui s'était installé sur le canapé.

« Eh l'idiot !

-Je ne suis pas un idiot.

-Idiot, idiot, idiooooooot. »

Il s'allongea sur lui. Shuichi devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête-là.

-Yuki…

-Tais-toi. »

Il sentit une envie irrésistible de le prendre. Il l'embrassa et le serra très fort. Il commença à baisser le pantalon.

DING DONG

Yuki s'arrêta brutalement. Très mécontent.

« Bordel, ça intérêt à être important ! »

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Shuichi, qui était resté dans le salon, entendit une voix familière.

« Est-ce que Shuichi est là ?

-Tohru ?

-Shuichi ! »

La nommée Tohru se jeta dans les bras de Shuichi. Eiri toussota. Tohru le regarda.

« Yuki, voici Soma Tohru. C'est la cousine dont je t'ai parlé hier soir.

-Ah, fit-il en refermant la porte.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je me suis disputée avec Kyo.

-Ton mari ?

-Oui. Et je ne voulais pas aller chez mes amies. Ca ne te dérange pas que je reste un peu ici ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Rester ici ? »

Shuichi ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bon, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle reste ici mais les circonstances n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton mari ?

-Je…. »

Les yeux de Tohru commencèrent à s'humidifier.

« Ne pleure pas ! Pardon, je me mêle de tes affaires.

-Non, c'est moi qui vient ici sans prévenir, je suis désolée.

-Entre, débarrasse-toi de tes affaires. Je vais te préparer du thé.

-Merci. »

Yuki avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été oublié. Il alluma une cigarette. Tohru se retourna et devint rouge et s'éloigna prudemment.

« Quoi ?

-Je….

-T'as quelque chose contre moi ?

-Non…. La cigarette…

-T'as un cancer ?

-Non ! C'est mauvais pour la santé Monsieur Yuki ! Voilà ! »

Yuki ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle se mettait dans tous ses états pour une cigarette. Il l'éteignit pour lui faire plaisir.

« Merci…

-Y a pas de quoi. »

Elle allait quand même pas leur imposer ses habitudes ! C'était chez lui après tout.

« Ah, flûte ! Je vais être en retard au studio.

-Tu y vas encore?

-Oui, on est un peu retard mais je veux rester avec Tohru.

-C'est bon Shuichi, tu peux y aller.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui ! »

Elle lui fit un grand et beau sourire. Yuki se surprit à penser qu'il était réconfortant. Mais il semblait dire au fond :

_Ne vous occupez pas de moi._

Shuichi s'approcha de lui :

« Un bisou ?

-Quel gamin… »

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser et Shuichi partit. Yuki se tourna alors vers Tohru :

« T'as rien contre les homosexuels ?

-Bien sur que non, le plus important c'est de trouver la bonne personne. Qu'importe que soit une fille ou un garçon. Du moment qu'on se sent bien. »

Elle s'arrêta alors. Yuki se souvint qu'elle s'était disputée avec son mari.

« Ça va aller ?

-Oui ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je vais faire les tâches ménagères en compensation et je surmonterais les épreuves comme d'habitude. Il ne faut jamais se décourager dans la vie ! C'est ce que je dis toujours ! »

Yuki n'arrivait pas y croire. Cette fille… Cette détermination, faire passer les autres avant soi. C'était Shuichi en version féminine. Un c'était déjà insupportable mais deux ! Il fallait qu'elle se réconcilie au plus vite avec son mari ! En plus, elle ne supportait pas la cigarette contrairement à l'autre abruti. Lui qui fumait au moins trois cigarettes par jour.

« Monsieur Yuki ?

-Oui ?

-Désirez-vous que je vous serve du thé ?

-Euh, d'accord. »

Elle lui fit la cérémonie du thé traditionnelle. Yuki ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« Tu es une excellente épouse à mon avis.

-Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Je sers juste le thé !

-C'est bon, le prend pas comme ça !

-Je ne dois pas l'être puisque que Kyo… »

Elle se renferma sur elle-même.

_Eh merde, je vais la faire pleurer comme l'andouille de Shuichi. Ma parole, ils sont tous aussi sensibles dans la famille ?_

« Ça va se régler avec ton mari.

-Vous croyez ?

-Cite moi un couple qui ne s'est jamais disputé. »

Tohru sembla chercher. Elle releva la tête et lui fit un autre sourire.

« Merci. »

Pas de doute. C'était bien la cousine de Shuichi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour être heureuse. Juste être là. Il but une gorgée de thé.

« Il est très bon.

-Merci.

-Grand Frère ! »

Oh non pas lui.

« Je voulais te demander si… »

Tatsuha vit Tohru agenouillée près de Yuki.

« MON DIEU ! Tu trompes ce pauvre Shuichi ? Avec une fille en plus ? C'est papa qui va être content de savoir que tu es revenu sur le droit chemin !

-C'EST SA COUSINE, TRIPLE ABRUTI ! hurla Yuki très énervé.

-Oh ! Elle est aussi mignonne que Shuichi. Dis-moi, tu es libre ce soir ?

-Elle est mariée et elle est venue ici parce qu'elle a des problèmes avec son mari.

-Il t'a trompé c'est ça ? Mais dans ce cas là, on trompe à son tour, fit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

-De quel droit parlez-vous comme ça ? Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je suis partie !

-Mais je plaisantais….

-On ne plaisante pas sur ces choses là, Kyo ne me ferait jamais ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Maintenant que tu n'es plus chez toi pour vérifier ? Si ça se trouve, il n'attendait que ça. »

Tohru devint pale comme un linge, explosa en sanglot et fila s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

« Eh bah bravo ! T'es content de toi Tatsuha ? Informe-toi avant de débiter tes conneries. Tu les connais ? Tu sais c'est quoi leur problème ? Non, alors ferme ta gueule et occupe-toi de tes affaires.

-Je voulais juste la consoler.

-Bin voyons, tu voulais te la faire oui ! Pervers. Enfin, elle a réagit à tes propos, elle chiale dans mes toilettes.

-Je croyais qu'elle réagirait comme Shuichi.

-Je t'accorde qu'elle lui ressemble sur certains points. Mais pas à ce point là apparemment. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Hum, je ne sais plus. Mais je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que cela me revienne.

-Dégage crétin. »

Shuichi rentra de bonne humeur. Ils avaient plutôt bien avancé dans leur album. C'était Tohru qui devait faire le souper. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était une excellente cuisinière. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu, il avait 9 ans. Tohru venait juste d'avoir 14 ans. Il venait souvent la chercher au début. Elle était toujours très gentille, douce et attentionnée avec lui et Maïko. Leur parent lui avait souvent demandé de les garder le soir. Mais après sa mère était morte. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de Kyoko. A part qu'elle travaillait beaucoup et qu'elle et Tohru s'adoraient littéralement. Il soupira.

« Je suis rentré !

-Super, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à sortir Tohru des toilettes.

-Hein ?

-Tatsuha s'est comporté de manière dégueulasse avec elle et depuis elle s'est enfermée.

-Je voulais juste la décourager de son mari afin qu'elle se jette dans mes bras ! lança joyeusement Tatsuha qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-ESPÈCE DE SALAUD ! DE QUEL DROIT TU DIS DES OBSCÉNITÉS SUR TOHRU QUI EST PURE COMME UN AGNEAU ?

-Mignonne comme elle est, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit encore pure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

BAM

Yuki venait de lui renverser l'armoire sur la tête.

« JUSTICE ! hurla Shuichi.

-Grand frère, espèce de brute, fit Tatsuha en feignant de pleurer.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de dégager ?

-OUI ! DÉGAGE ! ESPÈCE DE SANS CŒUR !

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Dites le bonsoir à la petite Tohru de ma part.

-Elle est plus vieille que toi, remarqua Yuki.

-Et alors? » commença Tatsuha.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Shuichi entreprit de lui balancer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Tatsuha disparut vite fait. Shuichi se mit devant les toilettes.

« Tohru ! Ça va aller ? »

Elle entrebâilla la porte.

« Pardon, j'ai réagi comme une gamine.

-Non ! C'est lui le coupable ! C'est normal de te sentir blessée, c'est qu'un salaud, ne l'écoute plus jamais !

-D'accord » fit Tohru en laissant encore quelques larmes couler.

Yuki les regardait. Shuichi faisait tout pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Il réagissait de la même façon quand c'était lui qui se sentait mal. Pour une raison inconnue, cela agaçait Yuki de voir Shuichi se comporter de cette manière avec une autre personne. Il leva les yeux au plafond et déclara :

« Eh vous deux, si on allait au restaurant ?

-Bonne idée Yuki, tu es le meilleure !

-Tout le monde fait ce genre de proposition, je vois ce que cela a de spécial venant de moi.

-Toi, t'es gentil Yuki » répondit Shuichi en changeant ses chaussures (à cause de Tatsuha, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les enlever) dans l'entrée.

_C'est quoi cet argument pourri ?_

« C'est moi qui invite.

-Vous êtes vraiment gentil Monsieur Yuki. »

_C'est surtout que j'en avais marre de cette ambiance._


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite de ma petite fic! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir j'espère que vous aimerez également ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 :

« Merci pour le dîner Monsieur Yuki.

-Oui, mon Yuki est très gentil. Même s'il ne veut jamais le montrer !

-Je suis contente pour toi. »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Shuichi prépara le lit pour Tohru.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans le salon ?

-Non, c'est parfait. Je vous remercie encore pour votre hospitalité.

-Y a vraiment pas de quoi, fit Yuki d'un ton nonchalant.

-Demain, je prépare le petit déjeuner » déclara Tohru.

Shuichi lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher à son tour.

« Yuki ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas trop qu'elle reste ici ?

-Elle peut rester le temps qu'il faudra.

-Yuki t'es trop gentil, je t'adore !

-Lâche-moi triple nouille » fit Yuki en le frappant.

Shuichi bougonna, se mit sous les draps et lu tourna le dos. Yuki soupira. Il serait temps que Shuichi grandisse un peu ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter de se faire taper. Mais dans un sens, Yuki aimait beaucoup le taquiner. Il sortait tellement vite de ses gonds. Il eut soif et se leva. Il trouva Tohru dans la cuisine avec à la main… Non il ne rêvait pas. Certes, ça ne le concernait pas mais il savait à quoi cela ressemblait.

« C'est un test de grossesse ? »

Tohru sursauta.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ça va.

-Positif ou négatif ?

-Positif…

-T'as pas l'air ravi.

-C'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputé. Kyo m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt mais moi je veux un enfant. »

Il était certain que Yuki et Shuichi n'auraient pas ce genre de problèmes.

« Ça se discutent avant d'arriver ce genre de choses.

-Vraiment… »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

« On a vécu tant de choses lui et moi. Je ne veux vraiment pas le perdre.

-Et lui ?

-Il m'aime. Il a du affronter beaucoup de personnes pour être avec moi.

-Alors, il ne te laissera pas partir comme ça.

-Je veux le voir. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête. Je suis vraiment débile. Tout cela parce que je croyais qu'en faisant cela, je le rendrai heureux.

-Parfois, on croit faire le bien sans penser à l'autre et au mal que cela pourrait lui faire. »

Il savait de quoi il parlait. Même s'il ne lui disait jamais, il tenait beaucoup au chanteur. Tohru sourit :

« C'est Shuichi n'est-ce pas ? La personne rien que pour vous.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça.

-Bon, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Shuichi n'eut aucun mal à se lever. L'odeur de la cuisine était irrésistible. Il s'habilla en vitesse et fila vers la cuisine où Tohru et Yuki se trouvaient.

« YUKI JE T'AIME ! Je veux recevoir mon bisou ! »

Sauf qu'il se reçut la chaise à la place.

« Bah ! s'étonna Tohru.

-Yuki, je te déteste.

-Faudrait savoir, fit Yuki en allumant une cigarette.

-Ne fume pas dès le matin, tu vas avoir un cancer et tu vas mourir !

-Et l'autre qui est enceinte…

-Hein ? Tohru attends un bébé ? Félicitation !

-Merci, dit Tohru. Dis-moi Shuichi, pourrais-je voir l'endroit où tu travailles ?

-Le studio ? Biens sûr ! Tu auras la chance de rencontrer les Bad Luck. Et j'écrirais une chanson pour toi et ton mari !

-Je te conseille pas de l'écouter, répliqua Yuki, ses paroles sont nulles. Il est bon qu'à faire le clown.

-Yuki t'es méchant… »

Tohru ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

« Au moins fit Yuki, Tohru sait bien faire la cuisine. Contrairement à toi.

-Ah j'avais oublié que Monsieur était également un très bon cuistot !

-Y a pas trop le choix quand on vit seul crétin.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Tu te reconnais, c'est l'essentiel. »

Commença alors une dispute. Tohru se demanda si c'était tous les jours comme ça. Du coup Shuichi était un peu de mauvaise humeur.

« Yuki, pourquoi tu me fais ça.

-Euh…

-T'inquiètes j'ai l'habitude. C'est un peu notre façon de dire qu'on s'aime.

-Tant mieux pour vous.

-Allez je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger ! Allez, dis-toi que tu vas pouvoir voir le fameux groupe Bad Luck !

-Pourquoi avoir un prit nom qui signifie la malchance ?

-C'est plus stylé, tu comprends ?

-Je vois. »

Ils arrivèrent au studio.

« Tiens tu es à l'heure Shuichi fit K. Qui est cette fille ?

-C'est ma cousine. Elle a… hum… quelques problèmes alors je l'ai amené ici pour qu'elle se change les idées !

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Soma Tohru » dit Tohru en s'inclinant.

Les présentations faites, le groupe commença la journée. Tohru fut surprise de l'ambiance assez… spéciale. Comme à l'accoutumé, K sortit son pistolet à cause d'un caprice de Shuichi et le pointa vers lui. Tohru eut peur et frappa K tellement fort qu'il lâcha son arme. Le bruit s'arrêta et Bad Luck se tourna vers eux.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de jouer avec ça ? Vous allez tuer quelqu'un !

-Tohru il fait ça pour… nous motiver ! Il ne va pas vous tuer.

-Vous motiver ? Shuichi tu… si tu meurs… Moi je… et Monsieur Yuki aussi… Je ne veux plus perdre une personne qui m'est chère. »

Ne voulant pas pleurer devant eux, elle partit. Un silence s'abattit dans le studio. K était impressionné.

« Elle a voulu dire quoi par là ? demanda Hiro qui brisa le silence.

-Sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture.

-Je vois, fit K. Bon, vous continuez ?

-Après ça fit Suguru, je n'ai plus trop le moral.

-Moi de même, elle est très influente ta cousine, rajouta Hiro.

-Euh… ouais. »

Il était très gêné. Bon c'est vrai que K était complètement taré mais il ne les avait pas tué… mais cela tenait du miracle. Il pensa notamment aux bombes qu'il leur avait envoyé à la tête. Il rentra tout penaud.

« Je suis là. Euh, Yuki, Tohru est rentré ?

-Ouais, elle lit un livre sur les bébés dans le salon. Laisse-moi deviner, elle a entendu tes paroles et elle est partie terrifiée ?

-Yuuuuuukiiiiiiii !

-Alors quoi ? »

Shuichi lui raconta brièvement.

« Vous êtes cons de vous laisser faire comme ça.

-C'est peut-être l'habitude.

-Mouais. C'est quoi cette tronche ?

-Tohru a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre des gens qu'elle aimait. Tu crois qu'elle s'est remise de la mort de sa mère ?

-On ne s'en remet jamais complètement. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec c'est tout.

-Yuki. »

Shuichi savait qu'il pensait à ce qui s'était passé à New York. Yuki ne s'en était effectivement jamais remis, le pauvre Shuichi en avait fait les frais ! Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais Shuichi eut le besoin de poser la tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Yuki sursauta légèrement mais comme le chanteur semblait bien, il le laissa et continua de taper sur son ordinateur. Au bout de deux heures, Tohru apparut et dit :

« Le dîner est prêt.

-Ah merci Tohru. »

Ce fut silencieux. Shuichi se sentait mal et Yuki commençait presque à regretter les pitreries du chanteur.

« Tohru je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Hum ?

-Pour tout à l'heure au studio. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-C'est toi qui aurais pu être blessé.

-Tohru, dit Yuki, il le tapera peut-être mais K ne tuera jamais Shuichi, il n'oserait pas parce que.. »

Shuichi leva la tête.

« Parce que Shuichi rapporte trop d'argent à la NG Corporation. »

Il y eut un très grand silence.

« SALAUD ! hurla Shuichi, tellement fort que Tohru de surprise, renversa son verre. TU AURAIS PU DIRE PARCE QUE JE LE TUERAIS DANS CE CAS LA ! MÊME SI C'EST POUR DE FAUX !

-Ah ! Shuichi ! Garde ton calme !

-DES EXCUSES ! DONNE LES MOI !

-Il ne le pensait pas ! dit Tohru.

-Si je le pensais, répondit Yuki avec un sourire narquois.

-QUOI ! NON YUKI ! JE T'AIME TELLEMENT ! pleura Shuichi en s'accrochant et bavant sur la veste de Yuki.

-Lâche-moi abruti c'était pour de faux !

-JE TE PRENDRAIS ! JE FERAIS TOUT ! JE… »

Yuki l'embrassa… surtout pour le faire taire.

« T'as fini maintenant ?

-Je crois qu'oui » dit Shuichi qui avait de la morve qui coulait et de la bave… ce qui ne rendait pas la scène très élégante.

« Euh, du thé ? » demanda Tohru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

« Tohru ! Pss !

-Shuichi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Yuki est parti.

-Ah ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu.

-Oui, il ne voulait pas te déranger mais je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu pourrais à m'apprendre à cuisiner ou au moins à faire les pâtisseries ? Car dans deux semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Yuki. Je voudrais lui faire moi-même son gâteau.

-Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! D'accord je t'aiderais.

-On peut commencer tout de suite ?

-D'accord ! »

Le résultat ne fut cependant pas très concluant. Shuichi avait tellement de bandages autour des mains que l'on aurait pu croire à un début de momification.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas doué ! se lamenta Shuichi.

-Cela viendra ne t'en fais pas ! »

Il lui sourit. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Il sortit sa tête afin de s'aérer et aperçut un très beau jeune homme en bas qui le fixait intensément. Shuichi paniqua.

« Y a un type louche en bas ! Je suis sûr que c'est un pervers ! »

Tohru s'approcha.

« Bah, c'est pas un pervers ! C'est mon mari Kyo !

-Ah euh… Pardon. »

Tohru le fit monter. Kyo salua Shuichi et le remercia d'avoir prit soin de Tohru.

« Mais non ! Je vais chercher du thé ! »

Kyo s'installa près de Tohru et la prit dans ses bras.

« Kyo, murmura Tohru.

-Deux jours sans nouvelles bonjours l'angoisse.

-Je… comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-Je me suis permit de fouiller ton carnet d'adresse et j'ai vérifié celui de tout le monde, puis j'ai vu celle de ton cousin. Arisa et Saki ont failli me tuer quand je suis venue chez elles.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est moi. C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas. Mais on a gros problème d'argent.

-Comment ça ?

-Notre banquier était trempé dans des trucs louches. Il a prit l'argent et s'est barré. On va être saisi de nos biens.

-MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE ! » s'écria Shuichi !

* * *

C'est pas si mal d'être beau gosse pensait Yuki. Une fois encore, il avait usé de son charme pour obtenir un délai supplémentaire.

C'est tellement agréable d'être beau même si cela présente des inconvénients…

Il monta dans l'ascenseur et s'adossa au mur. Il était vraiment fatigué ! Il espérait que le dîner serait prêt car il avait une faim de loup. Arrivé à son étage, il se dirigea vers sa porte puis introduisit sa clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte.

« Je suis rentré.

-YUKI ! »

Cette fois là, Yuki ne l'évita pas et se mangea le jeune chanteur.

« Nom de… Espèce de crétin ! J'aurais pu me blesser !

-Mais Yuki ! Tohru et son mari vont être mis à la porte !

-Quoi ?

-Ils n'ont plus d'argent et ils ont un bébé qui va arriver !

-Et si tu me lâchais pour qu'ils m'expliquent clairement la situation ?

-Euh… D'accord. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki eut ses explications, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil comme pour mieux réfléchir.

« Effectivement, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

-De plus, dit Tohru. Kyo doit partir dans deux jours pour assister à une conférence sur les lois juridiques.

-Hum ? fit Shuichi.

-Je suis avocat, précisa Kyo.

-Ah d'accord.

-Il n'est pas question que je parte dans ces conditions ! Et n'essaye même pas de me convaincre !

-Mais Kyo, tu y tenais tellement.

-Je tiens encore plus à toi » répondit Kyo en faisant un beau sourire.

Tohru rougit. Shuichi soupira. Si seulement Yuki lui disait des choses comme ça de temps en temps. Soudain il lança sans réfléchir :

« Tohru peut parfaitement rester ici et toi tu peux aller à ta conférence.

-C'est vrai ? Ce serait parfait ! Comme tu pourrais partir !

-Eh oh ! Je te laisse pas comme ça après ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

-Mais non Kyo ! Je sais que j'ai agi bêtement. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, on aura besoin d'argent. Donc tu dois aller à cette conférence pour pouvoir mieux travailler après. »

Bon elle n'avait pas tort dans le fond. Kyo se gratta la tête. Tohru avait toujours cette habitude de faire passer les autres avant elle. Il se leva et la prit par la main.

« Excusez-moi, je dois lui parlez en privé. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Yuki en profita pour taper Shuichi.

« Non mais ça va pas ?

-Ça, c'est pour prendre des décisions sans me consulter. Ça reste mon appartement, crétin.

-Humph. »

Tohru s'assit. Kyo se mit en face d'elle.

« Tohru, quand on a commencé à vivre ensemble on était vraiment fauché mais on a réussi à s'en sortir.

-Il y a quelques changements mais on n'est pas seules. Shuichi va m'héberger le temps qu'il faudra et à mon avis je ne suis enceinte que de quelques mois. Tu seras largement rentrés avant que le bébé n'arrive.

-Tohru, tu es toujours aussi idiote… et adorable » dit Kyo avec un doux sourire.

Tohru le lui rendit. Kyo s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le ventre.

« Va falloir bien prendre soin de toi.

-Oui, j'irais voir un docteur la semaine prochaine. Et je dirais à mes amies que tout va bien.

-Cela serait super, je ne veux pas qu'Hana m'envoie des ondes bizarres. »

Tohru eut un petit rire et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

« Si vous voulez bien accueillir Tohru pendant le temps où je ne serais pas là, nous vous serions vraiment reconnaissants.

-Ouais, c'est bon, répondit Yuki d'un ton bourru. Pas la peine de me faire des discours larmoyants.

-Merci. Oh, monsieur Yuki, pourriez-vous me signez un livre c'est pour ma cousine Kagura. Elle est fan de vous. Et toi Shuichi, j'ai besoin que tu me signes un disque pour une autre des mes cousines, Soma Kisa. Elle t'adore littéralement. »

Effectivement Kisa, depuis qu'elle connaissait Bad Luck, ne cessait de faire les éloges du chanteur, au grand dam de son petit-ami, Soma Hiro.

Kyo se leva avec Tohru et s'inclinèrent légèrement devant Yuki, ce qui le mit très mal à l'aise. On était en train de le prendre pour mère Térésa.

Le lendemain, Kyo partit pour sa conférence qui devait durer deux semaines et il promit d'appeler Tohru le plus souvent possible. Tohru eut un petit pincement au cœur mais elle savait qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible. Shuichi lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit. Tout irait bien.

* * *

NA: Oh la la la! Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'ai rien publié , bon faut dire que j'étais à cours d'idées et que le temps me manquait cruellement; activités plus cours de facs qui demandent de plus en plus de temps, grrrr. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre quand même ^^ Dommage que Kyo n'apparaissent pas beaucoup, c'est mon personnage préféré dans Fruit Basket (dis donc c'est toi qui écris) et oui le métier d'écrivains demande des sacrifices (t'es écrivain toi?)


	5. Chapter 5

Mode inspiration ! On souffle ! Un ! Deux ! un ! Deux !

Pas cette inspiration là ! Idiote !

Oups !

Presque que deux ans que je n'ai pas écrit… Je vous jure, c'est dingue comme le temps passe vite ! Désolée à vous tous qui attendiez la suite depuis si longtemps ! Et bien la voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires !

Chapitre 5 :

Tohru chantonnait doucement en préparant le dîner. Kyo était arriver sans encombres et il n'avait qu'une envie, revenir auprès de sa dulcinée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_Je lui ferais un bon plat pour son retour._

Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle cherche un autre appartement. Elle devait en chercher et les envoyer par mail à Kyo pour qu'ils décident si oui ou non ça les convenait.

Akito Soma les avait rassuré en leur disant qu'elle leur donnerait l'argent nécessaire pour surmonter ça.

_Vraiment, je ne devrais pas être chanceuse comme ça._

« Tohru ?

-Oui Shuichi ?

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Tu peux mettre la table.

-D'accord.

-Après, tu pourras essuyer la vaisselle.

-Pas de souci ! »

Après avoir posé le nécessaire de table, Shuichi se mit près de sa cousine qui lui donnait la vaisselle. Elle continuait de chantonner. Shuichi se tourna vers elle et la trouva rayonnante. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était mignonne quand elle était comme ça.

« Tohru ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis sûre que ce sera un très beau bébé !

-Oh ! Merci.

-Vous allez l'appelé comment ?

-Tu sais, il y a encore du temps avant qu'il ou elle n'arrive. Nous devons d'abords trouvé un trouvé un appartement. Je pense que j'ai déjà trop abusé de votre hospitalité.

-Mais, non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de te revoir Shuichi.

-Moi aussi, Tohru.

-Tu as grandi, tu n'es plus le petit garçon que je venais chercher des fois en revenant à la maison. Je me souviens que tu pleurais quand vous avez déménagé.

-Je n'ai pas tant pleuré que ça ! »

Tohru ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais c'est vrai, j'étais vraiment triste que la famille se dispute. J'aurais du t'envoyer des tickets pour mes concerts.

-Et moi aussi, j'aurais du t'inviter à plusieurs reprises. Excuse-moi.

-Excuse-moi aussi. »

Il y eut un silence puis tout les deux se mirent à rire.

« Je crois que le dîner va être prêt.

-Je vais appeler Yuki. !

-Pas la peine de gueuler comme ça !

-Le dîner est prêt !

-C'est bon, j'arrive. »

Ils s'installèrent à table et Yuki dut l'admettre, ça sentait drôlement bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ?

-Des lasagnes !

-Ouais ! s'exclama Shuichi. Oh, je voudrais tellement voyagé en Italie. Ce serait romantique sur les gondoles de Venise. »

Il jeta un œil à Eiri qui l'évita. Shuichi l'ignora et dit :

« Yuki, tu nous accompagnes chez le docteur demain ? Pour le futur bébé de Tohru.

-N'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça.

-Tsss. »

* * *

Tohru et Shuichi attendaient nerveusement dans la salle d'attente. Tohru pensa qu'elle devait se calmer mais n'y arriva pas.

« Et si ça n'allait pas bien ? »

Zut, elle avait pensé à voix haute. Shuichi lui prit la main ce qui la fit rougir.

« Ça va aller.

-Merci. »

Elle lui serra la main encore plus fort.

Le soir, Yuki entendit des voix bruyantes qui se dirigeaient vers sa porte. Il en conclut que Tohru et le fœtus étaient en bonne santé.

« Mon chéri !

-Ouais ?

-Tohru et Kyo vont avoir une jolie fille !

-Ah.

-Tohru, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander au docteur le sexe du futur bébé !

-Bon. »

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Tohru avait réussi à trouver un appartement et Kyo devait bientôt venir la chercher. Devant son écran, Yuki avala un morceau de gâteau. Shuichi le vit.

« Yuki ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

-Un gâteau que j'ai trouvé dans le frigo. Elle est douée ta cousine. Délicieux.

-CRÉTIN !

-Quoi encore ?

-Euh… je veux dire, tu le trouve vraiment bon ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment délicieux ?

-Oui !

-Ultra-succulent ?

-Mais bordel ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ? »

Les yeux de Shuichi pétillèrent de plaisir puis il partit dans la chambre en sifflant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

Tohru qui avait tout entendu, entra avec un sourire.

« C'est que voyez-vous. Demain, c'est votre anniversaire et c'est lui qui vous a fait ce gâteau. Il est ravi que vous l'aimiez, voilà tout. »

Yuki écarquilla les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Arnofool et Lillybulle pour vos commentaires !

* * *

« Souffle Yuki ! Souffle ! SOOOOOOOUUUUUUUFLEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Yuki jeta un regard noir au jeune chanteur. Lui et son amant et Tohru étaient affublés d'un ridicule chapeau en carton et Tohru soufflait joyeusement dans un sifflet. Il se sentait comme un gamin de maternelle.

« ALLEZ ! »

Il éteignit les bougies, plus en soupirant qu'en soufflant.

« Bravo Yuki !

-Y a rien d'extraordinaire à éteindre des bougies…

-Oh Yuki ! Ça se voit que tu n'as pas fait la fête depuis longtemps, mais je vais arranger ça ! »

Yuki ne put s'empêcher de penser :

_Pitié mon Dieu._

Tohru lui tendit un paquet cadeau. C'était une magnifique boîte noire qui contenu du papier d'une qualité exceptionnelle et d'une splendide plume.

Yuki se douta que cela avait du coûter extrêmement cher à Tohru mais il n'osa rien lui dire. Il se contenta d'un :

« Merci.

-Allez, prends le mien maintenant ! »

Shuichi lui avait offert une luxueuse montre à gousset. Yuki était gêné d'avoir ces cadeaux de grande valeurs.

« J'apprécie… beaucoup.

-C'est vrai Yuki ?

-Puisque je te le dis, crétin !

-YUKI ! »

Shuichi se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Yuki, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre le carrelage.

« BORDEL ! MALADROIT ! »

Et il cogna le pauvre Shuichi !

« Yuki ! Te faire mal, c'était pas intentionnel !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me sauter dessus comme ça.

-C'était pas une raison pour me faire aussi mal ! »

Le ton haussa de plus en plus. Tohru se sentait mal et ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer ces deux là.

Il s'arrêtèrent d'eux même, leurs gosiers étant fatigués de hurler.

Yuki se frotta la tête. Il se sentait honteux. Shuichi avait tout fait pour lui plaire et lui comme d'habitude, gâchait tout. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce que le chanteur pouvait lui trouver.

« Excuse-moi… »

Il le prit dans ses bras. Shuichi rougit. Tohru fut soulagée.

Après le dessert, ils allèrent se coucher. Shuichi se serra contre Yuki, il était tellement bien comme ça. Il entendit la respiration saccadée de l'écrivain. Il ferma ses paupières et s'endormit.

_« Je suis rentré ! Maman ! Papa !_

_-Oh Shuichi._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Tu te souviens de Tohru ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Il… Il lui est arrivée quelque chose ?_

_-Non, c'est sa mère qui a eu un accident de voiture. Elle n'a pas survécu. »_

_Shuichi n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans un cimetière auparavant. C'était sinistre._

_Il s'avança avec sa famille et après les salutations il s'approcha de Tohru et lui prit la main. Mais Tohru ne répondit pas à son geste. La tête baissée, les yeux perdues dans le vague. Jamais Shuichi n'avait une telle expression sur le visage de sa cousine. Le grand-père de Tohru et tenta de lui parler mais elle ne répondit pas._

_Il entendit des pas. Shuichi leva la tête et vit un couple qui semblait être du même âge que Tohru. Eux aussi était vêtus en noir. La jeune fille s'approcha, s'inclina en disant :_

_« Je peux brûler de l'encens pour la défunte ?_

_-Bien sûr. » répondit le grand-père de Tohru._

_Ils disparurent, il y eut un silence puis :_

_« Toi tu me dégoûte ! »_

_Shuichi leva la tête. C'était le jeune homme qui avait parlé ainsi à Tohru. Il continua :_

_« Tu as peut-être l'impression de porter tout le malheur du monde sur tes épaules mais ne t'imagine surtout pas être plus malheureuse qu'elle ! »_

_Tohru avait levé la tête. Shuichi n'avait jamais compris ces mots._

_Tohru avait décidé de ne pas vivre avec eux, elle ne voulait pas être si loin de sa vie, de ses amies, de ses souvenirs…._

Shuichi releva la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce souvenir ? Pourquoi cela lui revenait maintenant. Il se leva. Il s'était endormie en rentrant du boulot. Il regarda l'heure : 03h30.

Il remarqua que le bras de Yuki était posé sur lui. Shuichi se leva délicatement et alla en cuisine. Il y trouva sa cousine en train de lire.

« Tohru ?

-Shuichi ? Tu es réveillé.

-Toi aussi.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je commence à avoir des nausées. Et demain, je vais retourner à mon appartement commencer à faire les cartons.

-Je vais t'aider !

-Mais tu as du travail !

-Je viendrais après alors. »

Tohru lui sourit et Shuichi la trouvait vraiment mignonne.

« Tohru…

-Oui ?

-J'ai eu un drôle de rêve tout à l'heure.

-Et ?

-Est-ce que lors de l'enterrement de ta mère, quelqu'un t'as dit que tu le dégoûtais ?

-Oh, Shuichi ! Tu te souviens de ça ? Le chauffeur qui a renversé ma mère est lui aussi mort sur le coup. Sa fille et son petit-ami sont venus au funérailles de ma mère. Je l'admets, je ne lui ai pas dit un mot, je ne voulais pas la voir, je voulais être la plus malheureuse du monde. Ne t'en fais, c'est derrière tout ça. Je lui ai demandé pardon et lui aussi et nous continuons nos vies, c'est comme ça. Et moi, je vais bientôt être maman, alors tout va bien, ne t'en fais. Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi.

-Je vois. Tohru tu es forte.

-Toi aussi. Cela n'a pas du être évident pour toi et Monsieur Yuki. Mais vous avez su vous battre pour être ensemble. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle se leva pour regagner le salon. Shuichi la retint en l'enlaçant par derrière et lui dit :

« Je t'aime Tohru. »

* * *

Ahahahah ! Je sens que j'en ai choqué plus d'un ! Niark, niark niark !

A bientôt (j'espère) pour le prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

Yo les internautes ! Comment ça va ? J'espère que vos vacances ont été reposantes ! En ce qui me concerne oui !

Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais c'est mieux que rien !

Bon réponses aux commentaires !

ArnoFool : En ce qui concerne le fil conducteur, il est là mais des fois j'improvise ! Beaucoup même ! Quant au souvenir…. J'avais envie de le placer là x) ! Et oui, on verra les autres Soma mais pas tout de suite !

LillyBulle : Eh oui Shu-chan est étrange mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime non ?

« Je t'aime Tohru. »

Tohru se retourna vers son jeune cousin. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

« Mais j'aime Yuki encore plus ! »

Tohru ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Shuichi, mais c'est Kyo que je préfère.

-Tohru, je voudrais voir tes amis. On pourrait faire une méga fête avec tout le monde et avec mon groupe, on chantera.

-Oui, ce serait une bonne idée.

-Bon, je retourne au lit. Toi aussi, ne traîne pas trop.

-Dors bien Shuichi.

-Toi aussi. »

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et retourna au lit où son amant dormait. Il s'installa et se serra contre Yuki le plus fort possible.

Il s'endormit, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Yuki. Certes, c'était normal que Shuichi aime sa cousine mais cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur de l'entendre dire à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il serra son bras autour du chanteur. Il entendit vaguement Tohru retourner dans le salon.

Tard dans la matinée, Tohru sortit faire des courses. Pour elle tout allait bien.

Pendant un moment, elle eut la vague impression d'être suivie. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. Elle haussa les épaules et continua.

En chemin, elle caressa son ventre. Elle attendait avec impatience la venue de son bébé.

_Surtout que j'ai des nausées en ce moment, ce n'est pas agréable…_

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle avait entendu un bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose qui se planquait dans des fourrés.

Elle tourna la tête et vit des bosquets qui bougeaient…

Intriguée, elle s'approcha et écarta les branches. Elle y vit un homme.

« Euh, que faites-vous là ? »

L'homme sortit brusquement ce qui la fit sursauter. Il avait un appareil à la main et commença à la flasher dans tous les sens.

« Vous étiez chez Shindo Shuichi et Yuki Eiri, deux hommes très célèbres ! Quelle est votre relation avec eux ?

-Bah ! Cela ne vous regarde pas ! fit Tohru gênée et scandalisée.

-Ah non ! Son interview est pour mon journal !

-Certainement pas ! »

Une dizaine dd'hommes munis d'appareils photos venaient de sortir de nulle part. Tohru comprit qu'il s'agissait de paparazzis. Elle se tourna et partit d'un bon train mais malheureusement, ils ne la lâchèrent pas d'un pouce, tout en lui demandant des questions… grotesques.

« KYA ! Mais laissez-moi ! »

Tohru se mit à courir le plus vite possible, poursuivie par ces hommes avides de ragot plus ou moins fiables.

Elle traversa ainsi bon nombres de rues, sous le regard étonné des passants.

Elle descendit un escalier et manqua de se casser la figure, ce qui lui arriva quand elle fut en bas.

Elle se retourna les paparazzis étaient toujours là. Elle se releva d'un coup.

« Au secours quelqu'un !

-Yo Thoru-chan !"

Tohru tourna la tête tout en continuant de courir. C'était Hiro, l'ami de Shuichi monté sur sa moto.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je suis pouruisviiiiiiie ! »

Hiro vit la nuée de journalistes.

« Ah ça, je suis même étonnée qu'ils ne t'aient pas suivie plutôt. Allez monte ! »

Il lui tendit la main. Tohru l'attrapa, s'agrippa et se mit sur ses genoux.

Ils les semèrent.

« Merci Hiro, tu m'as sauvée, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est vrai qu'ils sont lourds. En plus, ils racontent que des conneries dans leur torchons.

-Je sais, je n'aime pas non plus ce genre de journaux. Je devais aller faire des courses…

-Je te conseille de venir au studio en attendant qu'ils se calment.

-Entendu… »


	8. Chapter 8

« Mademoiselle Tohru, comment allez-vous ? »

Suguru venait d'apercevoir Tohru en compagnie d'Hiro.

« Ca va très bien, merci.

-Elle était poursuivie par les paparazzis, fit Hiro avec un sourire.

-Tohru, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Shuichi.

-Oui, grâce à Hiro.

-Parfait on peut commencer. »

Tohru regarda le groupe travailler. Elle fixa attentivement. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux la motivation. Il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

_Shuichi, je suis heureuse pour toi._

Elle caressa son ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis la mort de sa mère pour finalement en arriver là.

Oui, elle était heureuse désormais.

Elle leva la tête. Le groupe avait arrêté d'enregistrer et semblait débattre autour quelque chose de sérieux. Elle se leva et partit.

* * *

Kisa Soma était une ravissante jeune fille. Du coup, elle attirait les garçons et les filles, ce qui rendait son petit ami Hiro Soma trop protecteur. Mais cela ne la gênait pas.

Elle entra dans une librairie, en parcourant les rayons, elle entendit des adolescentes glousser.

« Oh, tu as vu le guitariste des Bad Luck ? Il semblerait qu'il ait empoigné une jeune femme en pleine rue !

-La photo est de dos, on ne voit pas sa tête.

-Moi aussi je voudrais me faire prendre comme ça par Hiro-chan ! »

Le fait que ce guitariste partageait le même nom que son petit-ami, la faisait souvent rire, contrairement à lui.

Elle écouta vaguement la conversation.

« Attends, il y a une photo de la femme. Apparemment, elle vit avec Yuki Eiri et Shindo Shuichi !

-Oh ! Un ménage à trois ? »

Kisa tourna la tête. Elle était sûre, c'était de Tohru dont elles parlaient. Elle s'approcha prit un exemplaire du magazine et lut l'article. Elle soupira.

_Ces paparazzis feraient n'importe quoi pour remplir leur article._

Elle alla trouver une cabine téléphonique pour appeler Tohru. Elle avait donné le numéro de téléphone à ses amis au cas où ils voudraient la joindre.

Finalement, on décrocha.

« Allô ?

-Tohru ?

-Kisa-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Kisa lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Hé ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-Je le sais bien mais j'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir.

-Merci beaucoup, mais tout le monde sait que c'est n'importe quoi. »

Kisa soupira. Le problème c'est que beaucoup de gens croyaient à ces ragots. Elle laissa ça de côté et parla avec Tohru.

Elle arriva chez elle où sa mère l'accueillit.

« Kisa, Hiro est ici.

-Je vois, merci maman. »

Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et alla au salon.

« Hiro !

-Comment ça va Kisa ? »

Kisa lui répondit positivement et lui parla de Tohru. Hiro fit signe de la tête que tout irait bien.

« Kyo n'est pas si idiot, il sait comment est Tohru.

-Oui. Oh, j'ai une excellente nouvelle !

-Quoi donc ?

-On est invité pour le concert des Bad Luck ! »

Kisa était aux anges. Elle ne vit pas la tête d'Hiro se déformer à cette nouvelle.

* * *

« Un concert ? »

Machi venait d'arriver. Yuki Soma la regarda.

« Oui, le chanteur est le cousin de Tohru. Nous sommes invités. Ce sera l'occasion de revoir tout le monde.

-Hum, fit Machi.

-Tu n'es pas contente ?

-La pop c'est pas mon truc. »

* * *

« Tohru, je vient juste de rentrer et tu m'accueilles en larme ! fit Kyo passablement agacé.

-Mais Kyo…

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne, j'en ai rien à faire que les gens croient à ce qui est écrit dans ces torchons ! »

Tohru lui avait raconté. Cela avait énervé Kyo.

« De plus tu es tombé dans les escaliers, tu aurais pu être blessé par leur faute ! Je vais aller leur dire ma façon de penser moi !

-Ca ne les empêchera pas de continuer. Il y a de la demande » répliqua Yuki.

Il se mit à la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette.

Kyo soupira.

« Tu n'as rien, c'est l'essentiel. »

Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce couple heureux.

« Ca va faire bizarre de ne plus t'avoir à la maison.

-Oui mais on se verra beaucoup plus que ces dernières années.

-Tu passes quand tu veux, fit Yuki. Je préfère largement tes plats qu'à ceux de l'andouille.

-YUKI !

-Hum ?

-Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé le gâteau que je t'avais fait !

-Un coup de chance qu'il ait été réussi si tu veux mon avis.

-De quoi ?

-Répète pour voir. »

S'ensuivit une dispute et ils semblèrent avoir oublié Kyo et Tohru.

« Cela leur arrive souvent ? »

Tohru sourit.

« C'est leur manière de dire qu'ils s'aiment. »

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Eiri Yuki en personne ! »

Kagura ne tenait plus en place. Elle posa milles et unes questions à l'écrivain, notamment sur sa relation avec le chanteur.

« Elle est pas gênée Kagura, remarqua Kyo.

-Moi, je l'aime bien, rétorqua Arisa. Eh éh, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir des places VIP un jour.

-Quel dommage que Kureno-san ne soit pas là, soupira Tohru.

-Oui, je l'ai puni très sévèrement pour ça.

-Oui, car un homme qui n'accompagne pas sa dulcinée est un homme sans intérêt dit Saki d'une voix monotone.

-Venez vous asseoir, fit Yuki qui était déjà en place avec Machi.

-Oh, j'ai tellement hâte de les voir sur scène ! s'exclama Kisa.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu leur trouve, bougonna Hiro.

-Je sens comme une point de jalousie, lança Haru.

-Mais pas du tout ! s'énerva Hiro. Je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas de talents c'est tout !

-C'est faux. »

Hiro se retourna. C'était Eiri qui venait de parler.

« Shuichi a du talent.

-Oh ! Je reconnais bien là l'amour ! gloussa Kagura.

-Tais-toi Kagura, fit Rin. Tohru ton ventre va bien ?

-Oui, je t'en remercie !

Elle se mit entre Kyo et Eiri. Les lumières s'éteignirent, celles de la scènes s'allumèrent et on put entendre les fans hurlaient à exploser les tympans.

Le concert commença. Comme à son habitude, Shuichi mettait tout son cœur. Et tout le monde pouvait le ressentir. Même Hiro admit que ce n'était pas trop mal ce qui donna l'occasion à Haru de se moquer de lui.

Pendant qu'Hiro répliquait, Tohru regarda Eiri. Elle le vit sourire tout en regardant la scène, ou plutôt le chanteur. C'était le même sourire que Kyo lui adressait.

« Shuichi est… »

Eiri se tourna vers elle.

« Shuichi est vraiment une personne géniale. »

Eiri ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Tohru sans qu'elle se moque de lui.

« Il m'a accepté en sachant mes secrets alors que beaucoup de personnes auraient fui en les apprenant. »

Tohru comprit qu'il s'agissait de secret peu commun (comme la malédiction des Soma) que peu de gens pouvaient porter.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et regarda la scène. Le concert se termina par un discours de Shuichi.

« Merci à tous d'être venu ! Je dédie ce concert à ma cousine Tohru ! »

Tohru se sentit devenir rouge comme une tomate tandis que tous les autres riaient.

Kyo sortit de la cabine. Il avait mal aux oreilles. En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un concert. Mais il pensa qu'il avait été très bien.

Eiri sortit à son tour. Kyo le regarda et sourit.

« Quoi ? demanda Eiri.

-Tu as eu quelque chose de dur durant ton enfance non ? »

Eiri ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Oui.

-Moi aussi. Mais trouvé ma raison de vivre. Au départ je l'ai rejeté car je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme elle pouvait me comprendre et m'accepter. Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses et pourtant elle est à mes côtés. »

Eiri sourit.

« J'ai fait un peu près la même chose.

-Alors, ne perds pas de temps à te demander pourquoi il est là. J'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu te posais cette question. Juste profite, sois heureux. »

Eiri le regarda.

« Prenons soin de nos petits anges. Si tu fais du mal à Tohru, Shuichi va te dégommer.

-Et inversement. »

Kyo tendit une main à Eiri qu'il serra sans hésitation. Ils les autres de loin. Tohru félicitait Shuichi pour son concert. Selon elle, il était très réussit. Shuichi semblait gênée, Kisa insistait pour lui serrer la main, sous le regard meurtrier d'Hiro. Haru leur fit signe de se dépêcher car il voulait manger. Tohru et Shuichi se tournèrent vers eux et les appelèrent. Eiri et Kyo, sans le savoir, eurent la même pensée sur leur conjoint respectif.

_Je ne croyais plus en ce monde. Mais toi tu as cru en moi, tu m'as supporté et tu m'as montré que le bonheur était toujours possible, pour cela je suis reconnaissant de t'avoir rencontré. Merci, mon ange._

_

* * *

_

Ils sont chous hein?

Plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera la fin de cette fanfic. ;)

Enfin ce sera plus un épilogue qu'autre chose ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin le dernier chapitre! Sortez le champagne!

Je vous remercie tous sincèrement d'avoir suivi cette fiction et pardon pour le retard!

« Dépêche toi Yuki ! Allez !

-Mais lâche ma main ! Tu vas me l'arracher !

-Rien à faire !

-Calme toi ! Le bébé ne va pas s'envoler !

-Mais c'est très important les premiers moments !

-Ce dont a besoin la petite c'est de voir sa mère et son père, pas un chanteur de pacotille !

-C'est toi l'écrivain de pacotille ! Allez avance ! »

Yuki soupira. Quelques instants plutôt Kyo les avait appelé leur annonçant la naissance de leur fille. Shuichi s'était littéralement précipité dehors en entraînant Yuki.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Yuki était tout essoufflé, il avait beaucoup moins d'endurance que Shuichi.

« Pour m'avoir forcé, dit-il d'un ton narquois, tu n'auras rien pendant une semaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-M'en fous ! C'est toi qui le plus obsédé de nous deux. Je peux parfaitement tenir pendant une semaine ! Et même deux ! Et même un an !

-C'est ça ouais…

-Vous ne devriez pas parlez de ce genre de choses en public. Cela fait malsain. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille toute vêtue de noir.

Et c'est elle qui nous dit ça, pensèrent-ils au même moment.

« Saki, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Tes ondes sont très agréables aujourd'hui Shuichi.

-Euh, merci. Cela doit sûrement à cause de la nouvelle. Héhé, Tohru maman !

-Elle sera une excellente mère.

-Oui, montons ! Yuki, n'oublie pas qu'on ne fume pas dans les hôpitaux !

-T'as pas bientôt fini de me prendre pour un con ?

-C'est toi qui parle ! »

Saki avança devant n'ayant aucune envie de les écouter.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Tohru. Ils étaient les premiers. Tohru était allongée sur le lit, les yeux à demis clos tournés vers Kyo assit, qui tenait l'enfant dans ses bras. Il semblait lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille du bébé. On pouvait voir le regard chargé d'amour des deux nouveaux parents. Quelque part, Shuichi avait peur de les déranger. Ils les regardèrent un instant puis entrèrent tous ensemble. Tohru les aperçut.

" Oh ? Vous êtes déjà là ?

-Héhé, on dit de moi que je suis rapide.

-Un peu trop même, fit Yuki en riant.

-Pardon ? dirent Tohru et Kyo étonnés

-Yuki…."

Shuichi fit un énorme effort pour ne pas hurler à cause du bébé. Et il sentait que Yuki allait en profiter.

« Quand on rentrera, tu verras !

-Mais oui, bon on était venu voir le bébé non ?

-Oui, oui…. »

Shuichi s'approcha d'eux et commença par les féliciter. Puis il s'approcha de Kyo, qui, avec un sourire aux lèvres, souleva très doucement le bébé. Celle-ci avait les yeux et les poings fermés.

« Elle est trop mignonne !

-Oui c'est un beau bébé.

-Cela n'a pas été trop dur pour toi Tohru ? s'enquit Saki.

-Un peu douloureux mais ça va.

-Un peu, se moqua Kyo, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi tordu de douleurs. Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir foutu la pétoche."

Tohru se mt à rire. Le bébé commença à s'agiter et semblait chercher quelque chose. Kyo, doucement, alla vers Tohru et lui donna le bébé. Tohru tira les rideaux et un moment et les remit à sa place. Elle avait une couverture placé sur poitrine et qui cachait le bébé. On devinait qu'elle l'allaitait.

"Quel nom allez-vous lui donner? demanda Shuichi.

-On réfléchit encore.

-Bah vous avez le temps."

Tohru acquiesça. Il y eut un brouhaha dans les couloirs. Les autres membres de la famille Soma ainsi que des amis étaient arrivés. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas tous entrer dans la chambre, ils sortirent pour laisser la place aux autres. Shuichi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa cousine. Elle était heureuse et cela se voyait. Il sourit.

Le soir, il se sentit pris d'une inspiration et commença à écrire. Yuki le vit au travail et s'approcha de lui.

"Un nouveau texte?

-Voir Tohru ainsi m'a inspiré. Je lui avais dit que je lui écrirais une chanson de toute façon.

-Viens pas te plaindre si elle ne veut plus te voir après."

Shuichi lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Il continua d'écrire pendant plusieurs heures. Il sentait qu'il y mettait toutes ses émotions, s'il arrêtait maintenant, il perdrait la magie cet instant. Il devait donc continuer.

Il termina tard dans la nuit. Il souleva le papier et le relut plusieurs fois. Un sourire passa sur son visage.

Yuki arriva. Sans savoir comment mais il sentait que le chanteur avait gagné en maturité. Shuichi affichait une telle satisfaction qu'il ne voulait pas lancer une blague médiocre.

"Content?"

Shuichi se tourna vers lui.

"Oui."

Yuki s'approcha de lui. Il lui caressa le menton avant de l'embrasser gentiment. Il le serra très fort, Shuichi fut un peu surpris. C'était rare de voir l'écrivain aussi tendre. Yuki avait juste eu envie de le serrer, de le sentir contre lui. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au chanteur, Yuki savait qu'il était comblé. Etre auprès de la personne que l'on aimait suffisait au bonheur. Il avait été un peu jaloux de Tohru quand Shuichi était au petit soin avec elle et avait souhaité qu'il soit constamment comme ça avec lui mais c'était déjà le cas. Shuichi savait déjà tout cela, en ce qui le concernait, il était très heureux comme ça.

"Je t'aime Yuki."

L'écrivain sourit.

"Idem."

Shuichi se leva et le serra contre lui avant de se faire emporter dans la chambre.

_Un an plus tard._

"Merci à tous d'être venu au concert des Bad Luck!"

Des cris s'élevèrent à cette annonce. Shuichi leva le poing pour les amplifier.

"Comme le dit le dicton, le meilleur c'est toujours pour la fin. Pour clôturer cette soirée, voici une chanson en avant première!"

Les hurlements doublèrent d'intensité à cette nouvelle. Hiro et Suguru commencèrent de jouer.

"Cette chanson est née grâce à tous les gens que j'aime!"

Il l'avait modifié entre temps. C'était pour Tohru, Yuki et tous ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Elle était assise plus loin dans les gradins, entouré de Kyo et Yuki,sa fille sur ses genoux et tous les autres Soma..

Tous ensemble, ils formaient une famille.


End file.
